


The Anatomy of Polcompballs

by Veni 𓁣 (TooDumbToDie)



Category: Polcompball - Fandom
Genre: Other, Polcompball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDumbToDie/pseuds/Veni%20%F0%93%81%A3
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	The Anatomy of Polcompballs

**The anatomy of Polcompballs  
** A Polcompball is a sentient ball, usually the personification of a country or a political ideology. Though there are rare Polcompballs which are cube shaped like those which are Jewish. The reason for this is unknown to the author of the essay.

Anatomy-wise, the Polcompball consists of it’s membrane, it’s fluids, the odd organ and it’s eyes. The first of these is of a slightly rubbery texture and porous. Some maybe more rough to touch but they still maintain the pores. These pores allow the Polcompball to absorb small levels of moisture which is then oftentimes converted into the fluids inside of it’s membrane. The consistency of the membrane allows the ball to have a certain flexibility, so that if you were to step on it, it wouldn’t burst straight away but would require more pressure. So it can be deduced that it’s a low pressure membrane which is intended to keep everything inside instead of being like a balloon filled with water. So also, if you were to try and pop the ball with a pin, instead of bursting like a balloon, the fluids would instead weep out.    
If you were to grip a Polcompball, it’d act like a stress ball until enough pressure is applied that it’s membrane would burst, leaking fluids and result in death. 

What is interesting is that the balls have a small nervous system which allows them to feel sensations when they touch things. This is because if you can’t feel things, you die. It’s a beginner's evolutionary theory.

Concerning the fluids, this also depends on the individual ball but it tends to be a saline solution, thick with nutrients. The fluid is necessary for the survivial of the ball as this is where it stores its nutrients which are needed to run other functions in it’s body. The density of the fluid is such that the ball would not be able to float on water as salt is heavier. Inside of this fluid is the odd organ which was mentioned before, as Polcompballs don’t need to eat as they absorb their nutrients through the membrane. In the cell of the membrane, they break these down into things that can be used by the various parts of the ball. What few organs it does have is it’s brain which is developed to the level of a human which allows it to have sentience. The colour of the brain is abnormal compared to that of a human as Polcompball’s have no need for blood thus giving it a different colour. 

Concerning its eyes, these are relatively unremarkable and are connected to the brain. This is the most expressive part of the ball as it cannot speak.  **  
  
** **  
** **The mechanics of sexual intercourse  
** Due to its anatomy, if you were to create a crude hole in the Polcompball and have sexual intercourse with it, it’d result in the fluids weeping out, potential organ damage and then death. But there are alternatives to this which are non deadly like Vaginoplasty and turning it into a doughnut, both are surgical procedures. 

The first one creates a surgical opening, akin to that of a vagina which, depending on the size of the Polcompball tends to be very shallow which can become an issue. So the alternative would be to surgically turn the ball into a doughnut so it can be used as a fleshlight.  
This would be achieved by cutting the ball open, removing a section of the membrane and then sealing it shut with heat. It is advised that the Polcompball is given time to heal otherwise this could result in detrimental health effects like very bad scarring or potential death. 

In conclusion, it is mechanically possible to have sexual intercourse with Polcompballs. Though it is yet unknown if the Polcompball would feel pleasure from the sensations or if it would just feel neutral. The ethics of having sexual intercourse have not been discussed but that might be for a future essay.  



End file.
